


Fury in the Chapel

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dwarves, F/M, Fury feels, Learning to be a queen, PolSci leanings, Post-Avengers (2012), Stop the wedding!, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury's on the brink of a lucrative deal with the dwarves - but they need something (or someone) in exchange.</p><p>Darcy's a busy little worker bee with a heart for machinations.</p><p>It's a totally unfortunate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury in the Chapel

Fury stood on the deck of the helicarrier with his hands clasped behind him. “Any sign of approach?”

“No sir,” Agent Hill replied promptly, “But it’s still five minutes until the rendezvous.”

“Do not worry, Man of Fury, they will be here. The dwarves cannot resist a good trade.” Thor smiled.

“I hope so.”

“Look!” Agent Hill pointed as a rolling cloud began to grow and spin. With a flash of lightning that hit the deck in front of them, several short dwarves in full battle gear appeared. The foremost wore a plain crown, but their weapons and armour were the best Nick had ever seen, intricately embellished metalwork over sturdy-looking fabrics. He bowed as the cloud dissipated.

“Your Highness, welcome to Earth.”

“Director, we are glad to be here.” The crowned dwarf said in a gruff voice. He had a full red beard plaited at the sides, his hair curled up under his helm.

Thor nodded. “Prince Brokk.”

“Your Highness. It is good to see you again.”

“Shall we go in? My people have prepared refreshments.”

Brokk nodded and waved to his guards, following Fury. “My men would like a chance to examine your floating warship when we’re done.”

“Of course. I’ll have my engineers take them through it.”

They went into one of the nicer meeting rooms, where Fury (at Thor’s suggestion) had laid out a full buffet for the hungry dwarves. The escort looked at their prince eagerly and he waved them on, sitting at the end of the table next to Nick while they fell on the food. The director could hear Thor encouraging them to try the Poptarts.

“So, Director of Fury,” Prince Brokk laid his hands on the table, “You wish to trade with our people.”

“Yes. We’re interested in your stores of vibranium.”

“Huh, a difficult metal to work with. Have you the people to craft it?”

“We have a few. They’re working on some very hi-tech matter manipulation technology.”

“Well we have plenty of it, and it will not be hard to send here. What do you offer in return?”

Fury tipped his head, sticking out his bottom lip. “Gold, mostly. Anything of Midgard you like, food or tech or free passage within our borders.”

Brokk rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fingers catching in his beard. “What of women?”

“Excuse me?”

“Midgardian women. My brother has recently lost his dear wife, and taking one of Midgard would strengthen the relations between us.”

“Are you suggesting I arrange a marriage for King Eitri in exchange for the vibranium?” Fury’s voice was stiff.

“It makes sense. You would have a representative in Nidavellir, His Majesty would be happy and I could ensure you get your vibranium.”

“Prince Brokk, I mean no disrespect, but here on Earth we’ve mostly moved past the idea of arranged marriages. I’m not sure I’d find many women willing to enter such an understanding.”

“And why not? They would be a queen, the first of their kind to dwell in another realm. Surely you have women who would crave such status and power.”

“Perhaps, but asking them to marry someone they’ve never met?”

Brokk shrugged. “That is our deal. Furnish the king with a wife and you shall have your vibranium.”

Fury tapped his knuckles on the table. “I see. You’ll understand I need to think about it?”

“Of course. Prepare your candidates and we shall choose.”

Nick’s gaze narrowed. “Right.”

*****

Agent Hill showed the dwarves to their quarters while Thor followed Fury to his office.

“How went your bargaining, Man of Fury?”

“You didn’t happen to know King Eitri’s looking for a new wife, did you?”

“I did not. Why?”

“He thinks we should provide one.”

Thor beamed. “This is a great honour!”

“Is it? Cos I doubt any female on Earth is going to think marrying their dumpy dwarf king is a great honour.”

“Do not your monarchs engage in marriages of convenience?” Thor frowned.

“I’m not sure that’s a great supporting argument,” Fury sighed as they got to his desk, “But we need that vibranium. Can you give me a list of traits a dwarf might find attractive?”

“I surely can.” Thor chuckled.

“Then I’ll get Hill to start finding suitable options and hope the prince is right about some women being interested in that sort of thing.”

“I am certain there are many in Midgard who would accept.”

“Uh uh, no, we’re keeping this in-house. I need someone to represent SHIELD, someone who knows about the existence of other realms. I just can’t imagine any of my agents agreeing to it.”

“They are your warriors, Man of Fury,” Thor frowned, “They will follow your orders.”

“Maybe. Let’s see who volunteers first.”

 

 He sent out an email about a seminar on the dwarves and Nidavellir and turned up with a heavy heart to find a surprisingly large crowd in the briefing room. Nick stood in the back with his arms folded and nodded to Hill to start.

“Alright. You’re here because we need someone on the inside in Nidavellir, to ensure things stay peaceful and co-operative between us and the dwarves. That involves marrying their king. It is a very big commitment, not your usual mission. It’s important you know what you’re getting into.”

She pulled up a slide, a picture of a dwarf in armour.

“The dwarves are like other alien races – faster, stronger and more durable than us. They live a lot longer too. They have reflexes and agility beyond what they appear capable of, and they’re great fighters.”

She changed to a shot of various weapons, all beautifully crafted in silver and steel.

“They’re expert smiths and do a lot of dealing with Asgard and the Aesir, especially the royal house.”

The next picture was of a cavern-like city with rocky bridges between levels.

“Now the not-so-pretty part. They live mainly underground and they’re way behind us in terms of civilisation. There’s no electricity, no communications network, none of the things you’re used to.”

Some of the women started to shift in their seats and Fury inhaled through his nose. He scanned an eye over the room and prayed for one interested face. There was a girl at the end of the back row who wasn’t an agent, jotting in a notepad. She had thick-rimmed glasses and curly brown hair, and he vaguely placed her as Jane Foster’s assistant, though her name escaped him.

Maria was giving them a rundown of a picture of King Eitri, the blonde-bearded dwarf looking very fierce in his spectacular crown and armour.

“He’s a widower, a couple of children from his first wife. Generally thought to be fair and wise. He’s over a thousand years old. Dwarves don’t really do divorce, so be very sure you can live with that for the rest of your life. Okay, that’s about it for the presentation. Any questions?”

The lights came back up and a few of the women moved closer to talk to Agent Hill, but the majority left. Fury noticed the assistant still scribbling and moved closer, curious.

“You’re taking a lot of notes. Interested in the job?”

She looked up, startled. “Oh, no. I’m a Political Science major, so the whole nine realms thing is really fascinating. I just wanted to hear the presentation.”

“You seem to be the only one who finds the dwarves ‘fascinating’.” He sat beside her.

“Well to be fair it’s kind of daunting, asking your agents to move to a different dimension to marry some old king dude and be stepmother to his kids.”

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Darcy Lewis,” she resettled her glasses, “I work with-”

“Dr Foster, I know. How did that happen?”

“I needed the credit.”

“But it’s not your field.”

“No. Uh, your guy Coulson? He mentioned if I kept assisting Jane SHIELD might be able to find me a better position some day.”

“Hmm. I’m sure we will.” Fury stood, walking towards the front.

 

Maria sighed as she looked through photos of agents and staff. “Not one volunteer, sir.”

“I know. This is impossible.”

“You could always make it an assignment.”

“I won’t do that.” He said coolly.

“Then the dwarves-”

“Are going to have to compromise, yes.”

“And what are the chances of that?”

He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. “Not good. Plus I don’t really wanna say sorry, no woman wants to marry your king. It’s an inch away from an insult.”

“What can we do? Maybe start looking outside the agency? I mean there have to be some new-age women who’d jump at the chance to travel to another world and live what’s basically a fantasy novel.”

“We need someone I can trust, someone smart, sensible, with a knack for politics and diplomacy.”

“A political leader then, or a princess.”

He raised a brow at her. “And favour one country above the others? That won’t make my life any easier.”

Maria looked down, clenching her fists. “Sir, I’ll do it.”

“No. I need you here.”

“But if there’s no one else!”

“I think there might be.” He stormed out, coat flapping behind him.

 

“Miss Lewis, may I have a word?”

Darcy looked up from her crossword. “Uh, sure. Have a seat.”

Fury sat on the bench and checked there was no one in earshot, but the only other people in the caf were at the other end.

“Are you still interested in a better position?”

“What kind of position?”

“One that guarantees you importance, influence, and an endless supply of new opportunities.”

“I’m listening.”

“Will you go to Nidavellir as our representative and marry King Eitri?”

“What? Me? I’m not even an agent.”

“I don’t need an agent, I need someone with a good head on her shoulders that can work with people. I need someone willing to give up life as they know it for the greater good.”

“Your greater good being an unlimited supply of fancy metal?” she said sceptically.

“Miss Lewis, that vibranium will make a huge difference to a lot of people’s lives. Think about the implications for building in earthquake-prone zones, or as armour for our aid workers.”

“How desperate are you really, that you’re asking me?” she asked caustically.

“Darcy, I’m asking you because I can trust you to do it well. We need this. The dwarves don’t want anything else we can offer them.”

She looked at the table for a moment, glasses slowly sliding down her nose. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s like the biggest adventure I could ever have, right? And I’ll be like a queen and jazz. I’m sure Eitri’s a cool dude, so provided he likes me we’ll get along.”

Fury had to stop himself laughing with relief. “We’ll start preparing immediately. There are a few things you should know before you leave, and we’ll insist on having some kind of escort for you just in case.”

“Alright. I uh, I guess I’ll go tell Jane.”

“Thank you, Miss Lewis.”

She smiled slightly. “No probs, bossman.”

*****

Thor was thrilled at the news, practically jumping up and down. Fury roped him in for Darcy’s lessons, figuring that between him and Prince Brokk they could give her a fair idea of what to expect. He asked her to meet them in his office to be introduced to her future brother-in-law.

“So you have found a bride?” Brokk said as he entered.

“We have. I understand His Majesty will want to have the ceremony in Nidavellir, but perhaps we can organise to send a few witnesses?”

“Of course!” Brokk sat in his chair, feet hanging over the edge.

There was a knock and Fury’s secretary stuck her head in. “Director, I’ve got Miss Lewis.”

“Send her through.”

Darcy came in looking nervous and he had to take a second glance. She wasn’t the usual t-shirt and jeans Darcy at all in a tight navy blue dress, her hair back off her shoulders. She was wearing contacts too, and Nick made a mental note to get the girl some corrective surgery. It would be easier than shipping her prescription between realms. Brokk and Thor both stood and Darcy stopped by the dwarf.

“This is Darcy Lewis, one of our people in Research and Development. Darcy, this is His Highness Prince Brokk, the king’s brother.”

“A pleasure to meet you.” He kissed her hand.

“And you, Your Highness.”

“You have chosen well, Director of Fury. She is a beauty.”

“Let’s begin.” Fury waved them to their seats as Darcy blushed.

Thor gave her a wink and Darcy smiled at him, looking to Nick for reassurance.

“Darcy will need a rundown of your culture, geography, connections to the other realms – everything she needs to be a queen, basically. Where do you think it’s best to start?”

Prince Brokk looked thoughtful. “There is a lot to cover.”

Darcy pulled out a notebook and pen, crossing her legs. “Maybe we could get some maps? Or you could tell me a bit about His Majesty.”

“Ah, that I can do,” Brokk smiled, “Shall we start in his infancy?”

Fury gave Thor an almost frightened glance but Darcy smiled.

“Sure. Tell me about baby Eitri.”

 

They moved the meetings to an office adjacent Fury’s and he mostly left the trio to it, poking his head in every few hours. The walls were covered in maps and family trees and tips on pronouncing dwarf names, and whenever he checked on them Darcy was writing rapidly in her book. After one particularly long day he came in after the others had left and found her still writing.

“How are the lessons?”

“Good, good. There’s a lot to it because most of the other races live for like, centuries, so they have all these old stories that everyone totally remembers and I apparently need to know.”

“And uh, you’re still okay to do this? Brokk hasn’t put you off?”

She grinned up at him wryly. “I’m okay, director. I’m gonna miss everything here, you know, but this is a really big important job and I want to do it. I won’t get a chance like this on Earth.”

He nodded. “I can’t help but feel you’re being pressured.”

“It’s fine, honestly.”

He thought for a moment. “Well, I can help with the missing Earth part. How about we offset your lessons with things you want to do before you go? You know, travelling, trying different foods, that sort of thing. You could spend some time with your parents maybe. You’d have SHIELD’s full resources at your disposal.”

“All of them?” her eyes lit up, “Like if I wanted to bomb say, Antarctica?”

He gave her a withering look. “I meant money, transport, people, that sort of thing.”

“So they could hook me up with Ryan Reynolds?”

He frowned. “I suppose...”

“Totally messing with you. I’m cool with dinners and travelling.”

“Alright. Just let my secretary know what you need. We’ll have to send an escort with you too, just in case.”

“What?” she gave him a surprised look.

“You’re engaged to a king, Darcy. You’re a target, and not just for human bad guys.”

“Huh, guess I never thought about that part. Okay, you come to dinner with me then.”

“Me?”

“You’re rough, tough and badass, right? I’ll call Jane and Thor and we’ll have dinner.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Come ooooon. I’m gonna be a queen, right? So you have to do as I say?”

“I suppose.”

“Good! How do you feel about Mexican?”

 

They went through Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, Honduran, Finnish, Russian, Italian, Portuguese, Indonesian and Nepalese before Fury started to think he might be in trouble. Darcy was clever, but more than that she was witty. She made him laugh with her mischievous  ways and she had a spunk he admired, aside from the guts she was showing by agreeing to the task in the first place. She was also incredibly hot. He realised he was going down a very bad road.

Luckily Darcy didn’t seem to notice. She smiled at him the way she always had and made her little jokes at his expense, running through the lists of names and places with him over meals. Then one afternoon she breezed into his office, suitcase in hand.

“Darcy?”

“Prince Brokk said I’m totally ready for the wedding, so I figured it was time to get to that holiday thing. You coming?”

“Me?”

“Uh, yeah. I need protection, right?”

“I have work to do.” He said seriously, not wanting to be alone on a world tour with a betrothed woman.

“Let Hill do it, she’s totally capable. I’ve got like a month to see as much of the world as possible, and I want you to come.”

“Why me?” he frowned, “Why not Dr Foster or one of your friends?”

“Because Jane is working on the bridge so she can come visit me all the time, and I want someone who’s been everywhere and seen everything and will laugh at my stupid puns. So pack your stuff, chief, and let’s hit the road.”

“I could assign Romanov or Barton – both well-travelled, excellent field agents.”

“Nuh uh, I want the best. Stop making excuses to sit behind that desk and come on.”

He sighed. “Fine. Where are we going first?”

“Let’s start with the former Soviet Bloc and work our way east.”

“Give me an hour to pack.”

 

Darcy was like a child, drinking in everything eagerly, and Nick had to admit he was having a good time. His icy professional act melted slightly once they were out of the office, and he let himself have a bit of fun. He hadn’t had a holiday in a decade, and it was nice to see the places he’d only ever worked in from a different side. Darcy was great to travel with because she was interested in people, and that had always been Nick’s specialty.

They moved across Asia and down to India, then back towards Egypt. They did some island hopping near Turkey and Greece, they rode elephants in the savannah and he found himself increasing unable to talk her out of things. It was like their deadline was visibly looming overhead, and Nick didn’t want her to miss out. Darcy stuck that bottom lip at him and he always caved.

They were in the Bahamas at a sweaty little bar in a part of town he hadn’t wanted to take her. She’d done the puppy dog eyes and he grumbled but there they were. Darcy was knocking back tequila at an alarming rate but she seemed sober enough, dancing on her stool.

“Say, when I’m married to Eitri and stuff, will I get to visit?”

“Probably not very often.” He said honestly.

“Well, when I do, we should do this again. Like a reunion tour, you know?”

“Sure.”

“I guess we’d have to take a whole dwarf retinue then though, huh? Might be a bit conspicuous.”

“Yeah. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Because you like me?”

He almost fell off his chair. “Excuse me?”

“Because you like me, but I’m all promised and shit, so you can’t tell me.”

“Darcy, I’m old enough to be your father.”

“So? My fiancé’s a thousand. Clearly I don’t have a problem with age.”

“Maybe you should.” Fury muttered.

“Dance with me?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

She smiled sadly and took another shot. “Guess it was all bad timing, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“I’m tired. Can we go home now?”

*****

Fury stared at the screen without really hearing Maria. He tapped his finger against the bulging vein in his temple and cursed inwardly.

“Hill?”

“Yes sir?”

“Any chance we have another candidate for this alliance?”

She looked shocked. “Director?”

“Lewis is too young to be signing herself off on this. She might change her mind and then we’ll be in an awkward position.”

“Sir, the delegation is leaving tomorrow.” She said gently.

“You’re right. I just wondered.”

“If you’re not completely sure, I can try to delay them-”

“No. We need this match and there’s no one else.”

“Okay then.”

Hill returned to her list and Nick went back to his staring.

 

They gathered on the deck: Prince Brokk and his escort, Thor, Fury, Jane, Natasha and Darcy as well as several pencil-pushers to take care of the vibranium contract details. Darcy had been provided with the best wardrobe SHIELD could fund to start her role as ambassador for Midgard, and Fury bit the inside of his cheek when he saw her in the long, majestic purple dress.

“Ready to go?” Jane asked excitedly.

“Is this going to suck?” she narrowed her gaze at Thor.

“It will be odd, but you’ll survive.”

“That’s not comforting.”

They stood close together as the clouds opened and then it was like being on the greatest rollercoaster ever, or in a one-man rocket. The light streamed past them as they soared up, and then they were landing on a rocky platform and it was suddenly night.

“We all present and accounted for?” Fury looked around.

“All here, sir.” Natasha nodded.

The platform was in the middle of a field, ploughed rows stretching out around them. A small group of guards waited at the base of the rock to guide them to the city. They bowed when they saw Darcy.

“This way, my lady.” Prince Brokk offered his arm.

She took it with a nervous smile and they headed along a winding track towards a large entrance that sloped down to enormous iron gates. They were open, guards lining the way through wonderfully carved halls and stairs. It was like an endless hole into the earth, the lights of candles and torches stretching on forever. Fury hurried to catch up to the prince and Darcy.

“When will we be meeting the king?”

“Lady Darcy will meet him at the wedding tomorrow and then you and I shall finalise the vibranium contract with him the day after.”

“Whoa, I don’t even get to say hi to him first?” she looked upset.

“It is tradition, I’m afraid. Do not worry, His Majesty will love you.”

They went down another few levels, dwarves leaning over the balconies to see her. Brokk stopped before a grand door.

“Here the lady and her attendants will pass the night.”

Fury gave Natasha a nod and she peeled off with Jane to stay with Darcy. She gave Nick a tiny smile and wave as they were led through and he fought to keep the conflict off his face.

“Come along, Director of Fury, we have matters to discuss.”

 

Fury lay awake listing reasons he should just keep his mouth shut and go through the motions in the morning. It was much too late to back out now, when he and his people were in a foreign world with no way home. Besides, whatever Darcy might feel for him she seemed determined to stick with the plan, so he rolled himself further into his sheets and tried to sleep. He didn’t get more than a few hours though, and eventually decided it was a waste of time. Nick got up and dressed, making sure everything was ready. His tie felt like it was choking him and he paced his room impatiently, ducking slightly to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling.

“Director sir?” a small dwarf woman knocked, curtseying to him.

“Yes?”

“His Highness asked me to let you know your presence is required in the Lady Darcy’s chamber.”

“Why?” he frowned, “What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing is wrong sir,” she said quickly, “But it is understood you shall be giving her away, and you must walk to the cathedral with her.”

The tie seemed even tighter and he swallowed against it. “Sure. Lead the way.”

The corridors of the city were chaotic, full of dwarves preparing for the wedding, throwing up strings of lanterns and precious jewels that glistened around their doorways. The guards on Darcy’s door parted to let him through and he entered a giant antechamber. Natasha stood ready in front of the inner door in a long green evening dress that had blades strapped over the top.

“That’s a different look.”

“I’ve been informed it would be offensive not to show my weapons. Apparently they don’t like spies and sneaks, but warriors are fine.”

A voice called from inside. “Is that Nick?”

“Yeah.”

“Send him in!”

Nat waved him through. The bedroom was amazing, like something from a fairytale – everything was wrought in gold and bronze, the cold stone floor covered in furs. Jane was in what looked like an Asgardian dress, a metal collar holding up the long flowing bronze silk. Darcy had dwarfish clothing specially made to fit her. The dress was long and warm, a flowing red top over a skirt and both trimmed with gold lace. Her neck was weighed down with a dozen chains of different length, wide gold cuffs on both wrists to match. Her headdress was a golden cap with long metal strings that framed her face, covered in tiny bells that chimed when she moved her head. Her hair was braided in two plaits also entwined with gold cord and curled up behind her ears.

“Hi.” She smiled.

“Wow.”

“Jane, could you give us a minute?”

“Oh, sure.” She hurried out.

“What do you think of my bouquet?” Darcy held up a small arrangement of flowers made from different metals and ornamented with jewels. It was the most delicate work Fury had ever seen, shimmering under the soft light of the cavern.

“These dwarves know their stuff.”

“Yeah. So, what did you think of my husband?”

He thought back to the brief meeting the night before. “He was alright. Handsome for a short guy, very strong. He asked about you.”

“It’s weird, now that I’m here it’s all kind of scary.” She looked down.

“There’s still time to get you out. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do.” She looked up with a sad smile.

“Darcy,” he knelt before her, “I don’t want you to be unhappy. I’ll do whatever it takes to break this contract if you don’t want to go through with it.”

“I gave my word, and I’m gonna keep it.”

There was something about her in that moment, something regal that went beyond the crown and the jewels and the dress. Fury leaned forward and kissed her, hand wrapping around her jaw.

Darcy gave a half-squeak and then threw herself into it, shaking slightly as he held her. Fury let himself feel it for a moment and then pulled back gently.

“Not fair.” She breathed.

“They want me to give you away, and here I’d rather be taking you home.”

“You don’t want them to think us Midgardians are faithless, do you?”

“I really don’t care. We can live in the jungle somewhere and never bother with any of this shit again.”

She kissed his forehead and tapped him on the shoulder. “Bit late for that, bossman. I wish we’d done this sooner.”

There was a knock and he stood just before Jane entered. “They’re ready.”

“Okay. Let’s get me married.”

 

The cathedral was an enormous chamber off the main pit, with coloured glass panels in the stone lit by lanterns and a wall of candles behind the golden altar. The SHIELD party were at the front as guests of honour, the remaining rows packed with what looked like literally thousands of dwarves. Fury could make out the small armour-clad figures of King Eitri and Prince Brokk, and he clutched Darcy’s arm closer.

“Say the word and we’ll run outta here right now.”

“Stop it or you’ll make me start bawling.”

They started down the aisle, people staring as they passed. Fury felt like her steps were a lot steadier than his, but he held himself straight and tried to remember the mission. As they got closer Darcy leaned in to whisper.

“He doesn’t look so bad. Just short.”

Fury grit his teeth and kept walking, stopping before the altar. There was a priest-like personage presiding, and he nodded to Nick. “Do you give this woman Darcy Lewis in matrimony to our glorious King Eitri of Nidavellir?”

He didn’t say anything and Darcy nudged him hard.

“I do.”

The King stepped forward and offered his hand, and Darcy took it, letting go of Nick’s with a squeeze. He took an empty seat next to Nat and Thor and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the rest.

*****

Nick shoved everything into his outbox with a bad-tempered look and sighed. He could barely concentrate these days. The alarm above his desk started going off and his head snapped up.

“Hill?” he snapped into his intercom.

“Massive radiation flux over our location. Imminent arrival.”

“Get me men on deck. Are we expecting anyone?” he grabbed his gun and ran for the door.

“No sir.”

Fury raced through the halls as above him the familiar crack of thunder announced their visitor. He pushed through the flow of agents headed for the roof and ran out to where Hill was talking to someone. She moved aside and he just about fell to his knees.

“Hey Nick,” Darcy grinned, “Miss me?”

She was in a simpler version of the dwarf dress, a blue robe hooked up at the sides to show the green layer underneath. There was none of the finery she’d had at the wedding though.

“Darcy? What in God’s name are you doing here? And alone! You’re a queen, you shouldn’t be unchaperoned.”

“Actually I’m not a queen – not anymore.”

“What? Did something happen? Explain yourself!” he grabbed her arm.

“Well Eitri and I just never really clicked. I mean he’s great and all, and he has the best party tricks, but I don’t think I was quite what he was looking for.”

“I thought the dwarves didn’t have divorce.” Maria frowned.

“They bend the rules for royalty. Anyway, he sent me back, no hard feelings, vibranium deal still stands, apologies blah blah blah.”

“So he didn’t want to keep you?” Nick whispered disbelievingly.

“I was too tall, apparently. Everyone was super nice about it though.”

He grabbed her by the waist, kissing her fiercely. Darcy’s arms flew up around his neck and held on tight. There was a soft thud of boots as Maria discreetly ordered the guards back inside. Fury held her close for a moment before taking her hand and walking towards the stairs.

“So since I’m an ex-queen now, I think I should be like, an advisor to the dwarf relations or something.” Darcy wheedled.

“Whatever you want, provided you don’t want to bomb Antarctica or hook up with Ryan Reynolds.”

“What about George Clooney?”

“No.”

“What about Johnny Depp?”

“No.”

“What about Prince Harry?”

“Lewis!”

“What about you?”

“Now that I can make happen.”


End file.
